You, me, us three
by Dark1992
Summary: Charles, Erik and how cold everything change if all those years ago Charles did instead found someone else... Warning this will become a threesome!


Lovely often wondered about life and how it changes so quickly. One day she was a beloved daughter and lived happily with her parents in small cottage in the mountains and next day she became a living experiment, forced to watch how her mother was being tested forced to absorb more and more mutations because she wasn't able to turn her skin off. Than her father found them, Lovely thought that all would be different that he would save her and they will be all happy once again... Oh how wrong she was! Yes, her father came to save someone, but it wasn't her. He left her, took her little sister and left her with a crushed body of what once was her mum.

And than she somehow found herself in Europe, being adopted by lovely Jewish couple. Lovely almost believed that she could be happy again, get her happily ever after. But than came the Nazis and she suddenly found herself being transported to Auschwitz wit thousands of others. She wanted to die than, was too tired to keep fighting when she had now one left who would care. It was than that she met Schmidt.

When she was sentenced to the bullet in the head because she gave her bread to one old lady and she survived, they brought her to him. First he was so kind and gentle and Lovely almost started to believe that there was someone who cared about her, that he wanted to help her to control her mutation better...and once again she found herself disappointed when she saw what happened to Erik's mother, how cruel Schmidt could be, how someone's life mattered so little to him.

Than the Second World War ended and she was once again starting her life from beginning...Lovely seriously thought about what would happened if she just stopped breathing and she tried. Tried to kill herself by so many ways that she didn't even remember all of them now but failed. You see, that's the problem with being immortal, even if you want to die, your body just won't let you.

So she hoped on the first boat and found herself in USA once again. And than, finally came the first bliss in her long life. All soaked up she found herself on the grounds of old manor in the forest. If then she heard him for the first time, the voice that became her constant company for the next twenty years...Charles.

He became her saviour, her best friend, brother...

They survived Cain, his stepfather, the drinking of his mother. They went to Oxford together, Charles of course doing much better than herself but Lovely didn't mind. She was proud of him as Charles was of her. Thanks to him she developed her mutation in ways she couldn't even imagine being possible her healing couldn't be improved, it was like breathing ever since she was born but she the mutations she steeled didn't control her any more. Thanks to Charles she could now use her telekinesis quite well and without bigger effort and when she concentrated she could even use a little bit of telepathy, of course, Lovely wasn't nowhere nearly as good as Charles but if she concentrated, she could hear people's thought too and it became quite useful especially during the tests.

Ah life was good, so good that something bad was bound to happen. And it did.

It all started with that damn FBI agent coming to Charles's party. The rest of it was just normal escalation of events.

And now Lovely found herself standing against a man she thought dead for almost twenty years. It was so long since the last time they have seen each other that she wasn't really sure that it was Erik, but judging the way his eyes lit up when he spotted her he had to remember her from somewhere, it had to be him. Lovely wanted to check in his mind but seeing the disapproving glare Charles was giving her she decided rather no to.  
And she didn't have to wait to long...

"Lov, is that you?"

And suddenly, Lovely couldn't meet his eyes. All the memories coming back, Schmidt, the coin, Erik's mother lying dead on the floor... So instead of replying she took of hiding herself in Charles's cabin.


End file.
